Thy Enemy
by Lady Jade1
Summary: Neo.The Twins.Slash.Sex.Angst.What do you know about thy enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Tittle:Thy Enemy  
  
Author:Jade mail:jade_darkside@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing:Neo/The Twins  
  
Rating:R very strong one(later chapters).For those who want the NC-17 version visit adulfanfiction.net  
  
Warning:angst,violence,incest,did I mention angst?And of course,that is AU.I haven't watched the Reloaded yet.That'll happen on 23rd May.  
  
Summary:Neo.The Twins.Slash.Sex.Angst.What do you know about thy enemy?  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Matrix characters,they are property of WB.I have taken them only for fun and make no money out of them.Don't sue me I am just a poor university student.  
  
Author's notes:That was inspired by the Reloaded trailer and pics.It is probably also veeery AU and OOC,because I haven't seen the film,that will happen in a month.There is only one thing that I can say:the Twins are the sexiest men I've seen for quite some time.*insane fangirl giggle*  
  
Also,English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes (read:a lot)  
  
Feedback:Needed like air  
  
Archive:no problem,just ask first.  
  
IF THY ENEMY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
He turned around and with lightning-fast speed landed his fist on the face of one of those white creatures that had chased them across the Matrix.For once it didn't manage to turn transparent and dodge the hit.Neo felt sick satisfaction as he heard the sound of bones and flesh connecting.The creature flew a few meters back from the force of the blow and landed on its butt in an office room.  
  
It had followed him here,namely an unknown office building somewhere inside the Supercity of the Matrix.It was past working hours and the building was empty save for the two of them.The other creature was off chasing Morpheus and Trinity across the city.Or at least Neo thought so.He had lost contact with his operator an hour ago when the guy had said something about loading some programme which should help them against the white dredlocked pest.Said pest,or more precisely one half of it,was getting up dazedly off the office floor.  
  
Now wait a second!Why that thing was dazed from the blow?!That was odd.It got up on its feet staggering and swaying,holding its face with one hand.Huh?Was that blood that seeped through its fingers?Obviously the thing had noticed the same and was staring its bloodied fingers in shock.Its lip was split and bleeding on its chin and formerly pristine collar.The expression on its face was priceless and if the situation had not been so grave Neo would have keeled over with laughter.But he couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud.The thing looked at him and before it could react Neo kneed in it in stomach.The air left its lungs with a hiss and it doubled over in pain and fell on its knees trying to catch its breath.Neo looked at it with curiosity.So,someone had lost its abilities in the Matrix and had become quite human.Nice.  
  
Neo grabbed a handfull of long silver dredlocked hair,wondering for a moment how was it possible that hair with that hairdo to feel so soft and silky.Holding the hair he pulled until the creature was facing him.Neo snatched the sunglasses from its face and peered into deep crimson eyes.It wasn't a big surprise-after all,the thing was obviosly an albino.The odd was that there were emotions in those eyes-anger,confusion and a healthy amount of fear.Neo's eyes passed to the full bloodied lips and the white graceful arc of its neck.Very nice indeed.  
  
His thoughts must have shown on his face because the creature bared it's perfect teeth and snarled as the fear and anger in its eyes intensified.Neo smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't do that."it hissed.The voice was smooth,deep with definite British accent.  
  
"Do what?" Neo mocked it.  
  
It pressed its lips in a thin,stubborn line and looked at him defiantly.  
  
"You're right,I'm not going to do it.I'm not like you.I know that you AIs use as rape means of breaking prisoners." Neo growled.  
  
"What makes you think that my brother and I have always been AIs?"  
  
tbc...  
  
Soo,coments?Suggestions?Rants? No flames,if you flame I swear that I'll show your mail to every slash egroup I am aware of and they'll post it there.  
  
Now,I know that the Twins are villains and are supposed to be on top,but...Well,I have always had that kink-I have liked the villains on the bottom in SLASH fics.It's just that I like the thought of someone with that kind of attitude in a submissive role.Now,het is an entirely different story whatsoever 


	2. part 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh,really?"said Neo,not quite believing it.Then again,who can blame him for that?  
  
It smiled-a crooked,snakish smile.  
  
"Yeah,really.We used to be human once..."  
  
Neo didn't let him finish and pulled the hair even stronger bending the thing backwards.  
  
"That's even worse!You have betrayed your kind."The urge to crush its scull was overwhelming.Surprisingly,the creature laughed-cold,bitter laughter with a histerical edge in it.  
  
"What do YOU know about betrayal,you self-righteous bastard?!You whine because that twit Cypher killed a bunch of Morpheus' men and you think you know what betrayal is.Fool.You just had more luck than my brother and me!"the fury blazing in those crimson eyes would have scared shitless a lesser man than Neo.Lucky for him,he knew that he was stronger than the creature.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"he asked,not quite understanding the thing's words.  
  
"My dear boy,your buddy Morpheus is not the goody-two-shoes you believe him to be.Did he tell you that there were other Ones before you?"it asked calmly,but the eyes still had their dangerous gleam.  
  
"Yep,he told me.Nice try,buddy,but it won't work.And before you've tried to ask,yes,I know what happened with them-they died.Too bad for you that I am still alive."  
  
These words caused unexpected reaction-it just froze in his arms and after that it laughted-again.This time the histerical edge was a lot stronger.  
  
"Morpheus,you lying bastard..."it murmured and then to Neo:  
  
"Yes,boy,you could say they died in a way,only to be reborn again into something else."  
  
Neo had enough.  
  
"You know I said that I won't rape you,but I haven't said that I won't beat the hell out of you."  
  
It was going to be a very long night.  
  
##################################################  
  
*beep beep*  
  
"Ah,finally."murmored Neo.  
  
"Operator?Where have you been?You got me a bit worried here.Where are Trin and Morpheus?Did they succeed?Are they alright?"  
  
"They are coming here and they are alright,but they lost the Keymaster.The other Twin got his hands on him.The thing was out of range of the progtamme..Did it work with your problem?"  
  
Neo looked at the broken bleeding body at his feet.  
  
"Oh,yes,very much.I can't kill it though."  
  
"It does not have a body to believe it's dead,you can't kill it."  
  
"I cannot leave that thing here,even if it helpless for now.The AIs will find a way to set it straight and then we'll be where we started."he said suddenly feeling awfully tired.  
  
And then a bulb lit in his head.  
  
"Listen,can you load it on an isolated computer?"  
  
"Here?!"the operator didn't seem thrilled with the idea.  
  
"Yeah,on the ship.An isolated computer that isn't plugged to anyhting alse.Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah,I can.Take it and go to the nearest exit.Man,Morpheus won't be happy."  
  
tbc... 


	3. part 3

Well,I decided to turn the fic into a semy-songfic.I haven't thought of the songs that'll go with the previous two parts.But here is part 3.  
  
Oh,and warning:that part contains some incestious thoughts.Oh,yes,for those in fanfiction.net the fic will stay R.The nc-17 can be found on adultfanfiction.net when I write the Nc-17 part.O_o!  
  
Titiyo  
  
(Come Along)  
  
Play with it while you have hands  
  
Dust settles, cities turn to sand  
  
Trespassing this is their land  
  
Time flies, make a statement, take a stand  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
Come along now, come along and you'll see  
  
What it's like to be free  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
Come along now, come along and you'll see  
  
What it's like to be free  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
And I'll ease your pain  
  
Come along, come along with me  
  
And let's seize this day  
  
Come along, come along with me  
  
Stay out stay clear but stay close  
  
Friends, foes, God only knows  
  
Let's be the thorn on the rose  
  
Time flies, make a statement, strike a pose  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
Come along now, come along and you'll see  
  
What it's like to be free  
  
Come along, come along with me  
  
Come along now, come along and you'll see  
  
What it's like to be free  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
And I'll ease your pain  
  
Come along, come along with me  
  
And let's seize this day  
  
Oh, come along with me  
  
Time flies, make a statement, take a stand (3x)  
  
Time flies, take your chance  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
Come along now, come along and you'll see  
  
What it's like to be free  
  
Come along, come along with me  
  
Come along now, come along and you'll see  
  
What it's like to be free  
  
Come along now, come along with me  
  
And I'll ease your pain  
  
Come along, come along with me  
  
And let's seize this day  
  
Oh, come along with me  
  
Oh, come along with me  
  
It was nice to be back on the Ship,thought Neo as he stretched after getting up fom that darn chair.Then again just looking Morpheus' and Trin's expressions made his mood drop.They had failed.  
  
Mopheus sighed.  
  
"We lost the Keymaster.One of the Twins took it."he sounded morose,sour,but definitely not defeated."Tank told me that the other one is loaded here,on a isolated computer.We should question him and after that delete him.That way we'll have one problem less."  
  
Trin nodded her agreement from where she was perched the her chair.  
  
Neo frowned.Why Morpheus wanted to get rid of the Twin?The thing was incapasitated.It couldn't do any harm.  
  
"I say we keep him for a while-after all,we don't know how much information he'll be able to withhold during interrogation." he strived to sound firm in his suggestion.Truth be told,Neo wanted to have a unmonitured chat with the thing.And for now he decided to tell nothing about his conversation,however brief it was while they were in the Matrix.  
  
The captain seemed to ponder on that for a while and then voiced his agreement.But it was quite obvious he was not happy with it.  
  
###############################################################  
  
Meanwhile,somewhere in the Matrix.  
  
The other Twin,once known under the name of Neil Rayment was quietly seething.Yes,he had managed to snatch the Keymaster under the nose of that self-righteous bastard Morpheus and the bondage girl but his brother was missing.And from what he could gather he was not in the Matrix anymore.He had lost contact with him somwhere during the 'night' and hadn't heard from him since then.That was enough to send him into cold,murderous rage.Adrian was missing.The only creature that he had left,the only person who had cared for him after everything they've been through,was missing.And all leads pointed to the so called One.The Liberator.The creature that was Neil Rayment once grit its teeth.He had lost his humanity and now was loosing the only thing he had left to keep him from insanity.Someone was going to pay dearly for that.Neo,Morpheus and Co. obviously needed the Keymaster.They were going to go back for him.It smiled.But there was nothing human in that smile-it was a cruel mockery of what a smile should be.  
  
#################################################  
  
In a isolated computer on Morpheus ship. (sorry,I'll call it Morpheus ship.I can't spell that name.)  
  
POV  
  
I have been wondering for quite some time if I'll be able to feel like that again-human and vulnerable.I believed that it was taken away from me years ago.No,scratch that.I have been able to feel human on certain occasions when our Master was unhappy and decided to punish us.I have grown to hate those moments with passion.I hate my humanity.It's so...weak.  
  
I look around myself-there is nothing much to see actually-just infinite whiteness and emptyness.Obviously whoever the operator was he hadn't bothered to create some kind of a world for me here.Not that I blame him,I wouldn't either.  
  
I look down at myself.My coat is missing and so is my vest,my shirt is torn and bloodstained and I can see bruises all over my chest.So that's why it hurts so much.I suppose that my face is no better.Damn.I bruised albino looks worse than a Picaso picture.It is a funny thing how your mind decides that you're bruised and bleeding when it actually doesn't have a physical body.I snort.Body or not the pain is quite real.Oh,how I detest that human weakness.After all my humanity led me to believe Morpheus once and both my brother and me paid the price.And now I have been transferred from one prison to another.  
  
I briefly wonder who will be the one to interogate me-surely they won't just dump me here forgetting about me.I almost hope that'll be the case but I know better.Besides,I already miss my brother.He is the only person whose touch I don't loathe when I am in the so called human mode.He is the only person whose touch is gentle and loving and proves that physical contacts don't bring only pain.Once when we were human we were condemned because of the nature of that touch.We learned to be ashamed by it and our Master knows this,he axploits that shame often enough in our punishments.I can only hope that I'll see him again,though common sence tells me that won't happen.  
  
End POV  
  
Angels Crying by E Type  
  
I've got all systems go nothing standing in my way  
  
I should be far down the road but I'm not  
  
Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack  
  
and I've got you by my side but you're not  
  
Do you remember when we thought there was no end  
  
a shooting star around the sky  
  
Do you remember when you were from heaven sent  
  
how far the wind could make me fly  
  
Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
  
Always trying, I will make you see  
  
Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
  
No denying, we were meant to be  
  
I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high  
  
Never thought that I could fall back down to the ground  
  
Somewhere along the ride I found  
  
that we can't stop the tide  
  
it is time for me to buy another round  
  
Do you remember when we thought there was no end  
  
a shooting star around the sky  
  
Do you remember when you were from heaven sent  
  
how far the wind could make me fly  
  
Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
  
Always trying, I will make you see  
  
Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
  
No denying, we were meant to be  
  
tbc... 


	4. part 4

Well that's part 4.Warning:it contains sex with dubious consent and incestious thoughts.Rating:R.Neo is gentle in order not to wake him up.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
My Heart Won  
  
Titiyo  
  
(Come Along)  
  
You were coming back straight, coming back straight  
  
From the dead  
  
Coming back straight, straight into my head  
  
You were coming back straight, coming back straight  
  
From the dead, into my head, into my head  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
You're a man on a mission  
  
A missionary man  
  
A man out of time  
  
And time is out of hand  
  
You're a man on a mission  
  
A missionary man  
  
I'm part of your plan  
  
I guess I'm part of your plan  
  
I raised with time  
  
But time won  
  
I raised with time  
  
But time won  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
I should have known better  
  
Should have known better  
  
I should have known better  
  
You're a man on a mission  
  
Coming for my soul  
  
Becoming my shadow  
  
My footprints in the snow  
  
You're a man on a mission coming for my soul  
  
Hunting me high, hunting me low  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
I fought my heart  
  
But my heart won  
  
Should have known better  
  
Should have known better  
  
I should have known better...  
  
Neo entered the empty space that was the current habitat of the thing they had brought here from the Matrix.The man looked around and much for his surprise noted it asleep on what was supposed to be the floor.So,it really was rendered human by whatever the operator used agaist it.A normal human at that,without the special abilities that came in handy in the Matrix.Strangely that what assured him of that fact was the creature sleeping and not him beating the shit out of it.It was odd to watch it in that state-the sleep had calmed its features and had made it look serene,almost angelic.  
  
Angelic,what a strange adjective for a creature that had killed God knows how many people without remorse.Alright then,Neo corrected himself,it looks like a fallen angel.And it even hadn't felt him coming-it really must be out of it.Neo's eyes travelled up and down its body stopping to look at its thighs and bottom-the thing was sleeping on its side favouring its back and bruised ribs.Really nice.  
  
Being the computer geek Neo was he had no prejudices about same-sex relationships he even had fooled around with couple of males when he was not sitting in front of a PC during his time in the Matrix.  
  
He scooted down next to the creature and gently ran his hand up and down its thigh enjoying the feel of firm smooth flesh in as smooth silk pants under his hand.  
  
The thing not did not wake but purred.It actually purred.Obviously the creature liked that treatment.Wonders never ceased.Neo kept petting and kneading gently the flesh under his hand going up with every movement until he reached firm bottom and narrow hips.His fingers gently cupped one of the firm round globes and squeezed lightly.The thing moaned in its sleep.It moaned a name:  
  
"Neil,oh,Neil."the voice was breathy,longing,and most surprisingly-loving.  
  
Neil?Who the hell was Neil?Wasn't it supposed to not to have been human for along time?And AIs did not have lovers.Was it possible that this Neil was someone from before the thing turned traitor?What satisfied Neo was that the thing obviously swung that way.He smiled and carefully ran his fingers where the crack between the two warm and round globes should be and after that dipped his hand between its thighs to cup it balls from behind and slowly rolled them with his fingers.A keening moan rang in the room.  
  
"Oh,Neil,oh,yes,ooooh."  
  
Neo took that as an encourangement and next cupped the rather subtantial erection that was straining its silver pants.The firm thighs clamped on his hand and the thing pratically started humping his hand moaning softly.He could feel the hot hard flesh in his hand.The creature was moaning and mewling softly in time with his thrusts and kept repeating that name like a mantra.The sight was almost enough to make Neo to come into his pants.The moans were slowly turning into quiet sobs of pleasure and the firm bottom started move up and down faster and faster.Oddly,something in the moans that the creature gave out reminded Neo of a little wounded animal.It was an incredible turn on.Finally,with a choked sob and wild humping the creature came:  
  
"Oh,brother,I love you."  
  
tbc... 


	5. part 5

I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
You moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"  
  
But it's not for free baby, you'll have to pay."  
  
You just keep me contemplating,  
  
that your soul is slowly fading  
  
God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you'd never known  
  
But then I accused you in a way that you'd never known  
  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Listen, baby  
  
You'll be, you'll be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
  
Break me  
  
"Break Me, Shake Me" © Savage Garden  
  
Part 5  
  
POV  
  
His hands are always so gentle,totaly unlike our Master's.In those hazy moments between sleep and waking up I feel him pleasuring me,caressing me softly then harder,but always so gently.My brother is the only one who touches me that way.I clamp my legs around his hand and begin to ride the sensation.I can feel the pleasure building in me like a tidal wave and my movements become more furious and desperate.I hear moans and it takes a bit of time to realize that they are mine.When the orgasm hits me it is like a lightning-shaking me to the core of my very being.I come calling him in pleasure.  
  
And I open my eyes to receive the shock of my life.That definitely is not my brother.  
  
End POV  
  
Neo never knew that it was possible for an albino to become whiter than it already was.Obviously it was.The creature was watching him with huge shocked eyes.It was interesting to watch the way feelings shased each other in the eyes of that otherwise stony face.When it opened them they were full of love and affection only to be exchanged for shock.Now the shock was receding and in its place came the anger and most of all hatred-such allconsuming and overwhelming hatred centered on Neo's very  
  
being.It was scary to say the least.  
  
"Bastard!" it hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
The way it had coiled at Neo's feet and the hissing sound reminded the One of a poisonous snake ready to strike.He decided that it would be better if he stroke first.  
  
"Oh?You fuck with your own brother and you call me a 'bastard'?You're a sicker than me."  
  
The creature turned away.That stung.How many times had he heard those words?They should have lost their strength to hurt by now.Sadly,it was not the case.He felt the unpleasant cold stickiness in his pants,which only added to the humiliation.Neo circled him,grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes.The hatred was still there but this time it wasn't focused on him and it had a companion-shame.  
  
"I hope,*Neo*,that you're happy with yourself now.You managed to  
  
humiliate one of your enemies.And do it after you promised not to do that."  
  
Suddenly Neo felt a pang of guilt and regret.What had possessed him to do such a foul thing?What was wrong with him?He was feeling very strangely the last few days-ever since he had insisted they do not delete the creature.He had been impulsive and his nature was not impusive.What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"I didn't mean to do that.I don't know what possessed me."He'd be damned if he apologised to an enemy.Those words should suffice.  
  
The creature looked at him with narrowed eyes and from the odd position on the floor Neo could guess that it was highly uncomfortable with its soiled pants.He sighed and manipulated the programme to clean it.A sticky with come enemy was not something pleasant to look at.  
  
"You haven't come here only to give me a hand job and call me perverse,Neo.What do you want?"it asked coldly,looking quite pleased that it was no longer sticky and arranging itself in a more comfortable position on the floor.  
  
Neo decided to be blunt:  
  
"I want you to tell me about youtself and your brother.How did you become what you are now."  
  
It cocked a silver eye-brow.  
  
"Oh,and why should I tell you that?Why don't you go and ask your precious Morpheus?He knows."the tone was haughty and sarcastic,the British accent punctuating every sound.  
  
Neo thinned his lips.His previous actions would make the creature even more insufferable than before.Well,he too could play this game.  
  
"Because if you don't tell me what I want to know,Morpheus will come to interrogate you.And he likes you a lot less than I do."  
  
"That is not a surprise.After all,he is the reason for what we are now."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
tbc... 


	6. part 6

Korn - Freak On A Leash  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
Something lost and never seen.  
  
Everytime I start to believe,  
  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)  
  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)  
  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
  
You'll never see fall from grace  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.  
  
I cheat, but for me to lie  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
  
Nothing in my life is free... is free  
  
Chorus  
  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
  
GO!  
  
So...fight! something on the...  
  
Fight...some things they fight  
  
So...something on the...  
  
Fight...some things they fight  
  
Fight...something of the  
  
No...some things they fight  
  
Fight...something of the...  
  
Fight...some things they fight  
  
Chorus  
  
Part of me...  
  
Oh  
  
POV  
  
He was not happy that Adrian was missing and I had to take the brunt of his anger.But while writhing on the floor in pain my mind kept going back to my dear brother.Where was he?Was he alright?No one could answer to those questions,not even our Master.Not that he is concerned if my brother is OK.He is pissed because he has lost a valuable servant and because there is still something out of his control here,in the Matrix.  
  
I walk to the mirror,take a look at myself and sigh-the bruises will stay here until tommorow-that's how long I'll have to stay in human mode.I really hate this.  
  
I take off my glasses and look in all too familiar crimson eyes.What an interesting illusion-I look in the mirror and I almost think that I am seeing Adrian.But I know the truth.My other half is missing and I feel that loss in an almost phisical way.Like when a human loses a limb but thinks that he still feels pain in said limb.  
  
Next I take off my coat and vest dropping them unceremoniously on the floor.I am not worried that they'll wrinkle-tommorow I'll be an AI again and I'll take care of this.One by one the other items of clothing join the coat and vest on the floor until I stay stark naked in front of the mirror.Adrian says that I have nice body and suppose he is right as I look at myself.Of course,Adrian and I are practically mirror images with or without clothes and I adore my brother's body,so I suppose that I am attractive.I should not think about my brother's body now,these thoughts conjure images in my head that would outrage even the most openminded person.But I cannot help myself,I keep seeing him lying on our bed in the bedroom with a soft smile on his face.A smile that is reserved only for me.He is lying on his back and spreads his shapely legs and lifts his knees to his chest for me in an open invitation for me to take  
  
him.I see his rosy opening.Only I should be the one to know him there,no one else.The hatred towards Merovingian flares in me hotter than ever.He knows we hate him.Our Master revels in our hatred and fear from him,he enjoys them just like he enjoys our bodies when he wants.Curse you,Morpheus,for it is your fault that we're in that situation.I hate you more than I hate our Master.I have to stop thinking about this before I've gone crazy.Funny feeling is the helpless hatred-it eats you from the inside until all that is left from is an empty shell filled with hatred.It leaves you hollow,empty and jaded.Adrian was the only thing that kept that at bay.And now I have lost him,again because of Morpheus.I swear that man is our curse.We were not good enough for him,we were not pure enough for him to help us,like he helped his current One.Which leads me back to Adrian.I have never regretted having him as my lover,no matter how twisted that relationship seems to others and how much we have been condemned because of it.After all it was the reason for Morpheus to dump us here leaving us at the mercy of the so called King of the Matrix.We were confused,not realising what was going on,not being able to use our abilities,not understanding them.We were the perfect targets for Merovingian for his experiment.We cannot die,the closest thing to death for us will be deleting.I would embrace the end of my existance with happiness for it will be some kind freedom releasing me from the prison of my own mind.Maybe I am already dead and this is my personal hell,my punishment for the unnatural bond I share with Adrian.I don't understand how love that seems so right could be so wrong.And now that I've lost my brother my punishment just got harder.I don't regret loving him that way,given the choice I'll make the same decision.No ammount of suffering can make me change my mind about that.If I am damned let it be so but I will always love him the way I have always loved him.Everyone else can kiss my white albino ass.  
  
tbc... 


	7. part 7

Part 7  
  
Frozen by Madonna  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
Morpheus POV  
  
Neo asked me today about the Twins.He said that he talked with our prisoner and he told him an interesting story.Well,that was to be expected.I had to get rid of that white freak when I had the chance.Now it is too late for that.Soon Neo will start believing him and question my words.I can't have that,I have to act quickly.And on top of it all we have to come back for the Keymaster.This will be a race against time.The other Twin will wait us in the Matrix,he knows what we want,he knows that we'll come back and I'm sure he knows that we have his brother,he's no fool.Once he and his brother were naive but never fools.Now they aren't naive anymore.  
  
I have to act.I approach Tank.  
  
"Tell me about the programme you used against our prisoner,why didn't it work against the other Twin?" my voice is firm but quiet,a good captain doesn't have to raise his voice.  
  
"I have two theories,Morpheus" he says without raising his eyes from the screen where he watches the Matrix."He either was out of its range or they have different programming and he wasn't affected by it.Chances are 50% for both."  
  
"I see.Can you try the same trick when we get back there.He will wait for us and he'll be pissed-taking the Keymaster will be even more difficult than before.I need all the help we can find."  
  
Tank nodded his agreement.  
  
"One more thing,Tank.It has to stay just between you and me.When we enter the Matrix,I want you to move the one we have here.When I tell you you'll send him to us as he is-disabled.You will not tell of this to no one-even Trinity or Neo.Especially Neo.That's a direct order.You understand me?"  
  
"Yes,captain.I'll do it.But..."  
  
"No buts,Tank.This is nessessary." I assume an authoritive tone.  
  
He looks at me in the in the eyes.  
  
"Yes,captain."  
  
"Good.Continue with your work."  
  
I leave him and go to my room.In one hour we're going back to the Matrix.We have to take the Keymaster and if I am lucky I'll finally be rid of those two freaks.Traitors will not be forgiven.I tiny nagging voice speaks at back of my head-"Whose was the first betrayal,Morpheus?"  
  
I tell it to shut up.It's too late for regrets.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Merovingian POV  
  
I withdraw from the body of my servant and look at him with distaste.I like to take him when he is in human form,I like his screams of pain but that way there is too much blood after that.I focus and the blood on the sheets disappear.Good.I've always liked cleanliness.Neil is trying to stand up-not an easy job for two broken wrists and torn opening.Seeing him like that makes me harden again.Why don't we go for another round?It's not like he can die from his injuries,it is only a bit annoying when he passes out from loss of blood.I sigh.I'll have to fix him after that.It won't do for him to limp around when Morpheus and his wonder crew arrive.And they will sooner or later.They will not give up on the Keymaster.But until then...  
  
"Well,beautiful,let's play some more."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Trinity POV  
  
Something is wrong.I can feel it in the air,it's like the calm before the storm.  
  
We are gathered and seated in order to be plugged in the Matrix.Morpheus is even more stone-faced than usual and Neo looks deep in thought,almost absent-minded.I can only hope that will pass when we enter the Matrix.He'll have to be on his guard,One or not.  
  
I try to relax as Tank puts the plug in my brain.Here we go.I have always compared our entering the Matrix to the travel with a rollercoaster designed by a mad man.I wonder which one of us will fall this time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Twin in Neb POV  
  
He is up to something.I know he is.Morpheus didn't come once to see me.He didn't come to gloat.He is up to something and I am ready to bet that it concerns me.  
  
I told Neo everything he wanted to know.He did not belive me.But I know that I have put the seed of doubt in his mind.Now it has to grow.I can only hope that I'll not be the one poisoned by its fruits.  
  
Oddly Neo looked almost apologetic after he used me in my sleep.I'm not used to that.And I am annoyed out of myself for thinking him to be my brother.I must be really desperate.  
  
The infinite whiteness around me changes and I find myself in another place.I knew that Morpheus is up to something.  
  
tbc... 


	8. part 8

So,here's part 8.The redhaired man,Yohji and Schuldig are characters of the anime Weiss Kreuz.If you haven't watched it take them as original characters.  
  
Metallica - The Unforgiven  
  
New blood joins this earth  
  
and quickly he's subdued  
  
through constant pain disgrace  
  
the young boy learns their rules  
  
with time the child draws in  
  
this whipping boy done wrong  
  
deprived of all his thoughts  
  
the young man struggles on and on he's known  
  
a vow unto his own  
  
that never from this day  
  
his will they'll take away  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never be  
  
never see  
  
won't see what might have been  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub thee unforgiven  
  
they dedicate their lives  
  
to running all of his  
  
he tries to please them all  
  
this bitter man he is  
  
throughout his life the same  
  
he's battled constantly  
  
this fight he cannot win  
  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
  
the old man then prepares  
  
to die regretfully  
  
that old man here is me  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never be  
  
never see  
  
won't see what might have been  
  
what I've felt  
  
what I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub the unforgiven  
  
you labeled me  
  
I'll label you  
  
so I dub the unforgiven  
  
They were in the Matrix again-in a old two-storey building.Trinity caught their image in the dirty cracked mirror on the wall.They looked so different here.Especially the clothes-as if everyone wanted to make up for the rags they wore in the real world.Well,maybe it was so.Morpheus signalled that they were going.  
  
The street in which they found themselves after going out of the building was filthy and stinking and they definately stood out in their shiny clothes and even shinier car.Hastily the Neb crew got in and left that part of the city.  
  
"Our informator said that they have moved the Keymaker from Merovingian's mansion in a building in the center of the city.Here's the address."Morpheus informed them matter of factly.  
  
Without anymore words the car turned and headed the said street.  
  
Pair of violet eyes watched them carefully as the Mercedes disappeared behind the curve.A hand in leather glove tucked locks of crimson hair behind an ear.He smiled.Merovingian would be pleased.He turned to his companion:  
  
"I told you,Yohji,they're going back for him." the velvet voice was quiet and quite amused.  
  
The other man smiled like a cat who ate the canary.  
  
"Yes,you are always right.How do you do that?"  
  
A cold smile was the only answer.  
  
The silver Mercedes pulled from the street and stopped.They were one block away from the building were the Keymaster was supposedly hidden.  
  
Morpheus,Neo and Trinity got out from the car.  
  
"Operator,do you have any reading how many people are there in the bulding?"asked the captain.  
  
"No,Morpheus,the building is completely blurred on the screen...You realize that they are waiting for you and this is a trap,don't you?"Tank sounded more than worried.  
  
"Of course I do.Don't worry,I have a plan."  
  
On the Neb Tank looked at screen and said to himself:  
  
"I start worrying everytime you say that,boss."  
  
Morpheus was looking in the cat-green eyes of his informator.  
  
"Are you sure that this way is safe,Schuldig?"  
  
The man had a careless smirk always plastered on his face like a mask,a smile that never reached his eyes.  
  
"Yes,Morphy,I am quite sure.When you guys appear in the building and take the Keymaker under da boss' nose they'll never know what hit them."  
  
"For your sake I hope you're right."  
  
"Awwww,Morphy,are you threatening me?What are you going to do,hmm?Kill me?"  
  
The man cackled maniacally as if he said the biggest joke in the world.  
  
They had no choice but to follow him in the dark,dank tunnel the entrance of which he had showed them in the building next to their objective.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Neb crew quickly disposed of the guards in front of the Keymaster's door and set to work to open it.Finally after nearly 10 minutes of work on the codes they opened the door.The Keymaster was in the room alone,Merovingian or the other Twin were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Come on let's go" Neo took the old man's wrist and pulled him from the chair on which he was seated.  
  
"Yes,Neo,let's go." that voice definitely was not the Keymaker's.The man shapeshifted in front of their eyes.Where before the tiny elderly asian man had stood now was a young man,also asian,with crimson hair and stunning violet eyes.Schuldig was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"growled Morpheus  
  
The young man snatched his arm from Neo's grip.  
  
"An old friend of Merovingian,I owe him a favour.He's getting annoyed of your attempts at taking the Keymaster,Morpheus."  
  
"Oh,and what makes you think that you can stop us?And where is the other albino pest?"  
  
"You mean Neil?Come on,Morpheus,I know you know his name.You know the Twins from before.And as for where is Neil,well,he's somewhere around."  
  
He looked behind them.  
  
"Right,Neil?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The voice came behind them  
  
"Hello,Morpheus.Neo."  
  
They turned to see the white creature standing behind them pointing machine gun at them.  
  
"Where is my brother,Morpheus?"  
  
"Oh,he is somewhere around."  
  
tbc... 


End file.
